Spice of Your Life
by allietheepic7
Summary: A side story to Sugar and Spice. Have you ever wondered where Spice, the infamous pyromaniac/thief, came from? Well, the question has been answered.
1. Chapter 1

**Spice of Your Life**

**By Allie the Epic7**

**Part 1of 2**

"Oh, that poor child," the voices echoed around her in tones varying between pity and disgust. "To lose her parents in a fire… You don't think she watched then go, do you?"

"She could have," Another nurse from the hospital sneered. "The little wench probably set the fire herself. The freak is well known around town for being obsessed with fireworks and fires; my kids told me so!"

"You shouldn't say things like that! She's only 5!" The two nurses left the hospital room, never realizing that little Sara Sosoamro had heard everything they said.

**~*S*~**

"Sara, you can't keep doing this!" Nine-year-old Sara glared at the orphanage's therapist, lips pressed in a thin line. "Just because you saw Billy bullying another kid doesn't make it right for you to set fire to you room! Someone could have been hurt!"

"Who said I did it?" She snapped. When she got a hold of the little snitch who told…

The therapist sighed and pushed up his bottle cap glasses. "Several children saw you running away with a smile on your face. Sara, why do you keep trying to ruin your life?"

She stood abruptly from her chair, green eyes alight with suppressed rage. "Oh, I was just having a little fun," Sara grinned cruelly. "Not my fault if you _sheep_ don't have enough spice in your life." And with that, she stormed out of the room, never knowing that she was just rejected for Whammy's House for mental instability.

**~*S*~**

Eleven year old Sara smirked as she went about booby trapping the headmaster's desk. This would teach that stupid old sheep not to suspend her again. She only threatened that idiot because he was bullying a first grader. Then he had the nerve to say _she_ started the fight when he had watched the entire thing! He needed something extra special…

The smirk grew as her eyes landed on the content of one of the drawers. A wedding band, left in the desk to see a mistress or for safe keeping. But that didn't matter now.

Putting the ring in her pocket, Sara finished setting up her homemade 'naughty bomb.'

**~*S*~**

Hands clapped over her mouth, Sara, now 12, was desperate to keep her sobs in as she was constantly kicked in the stomach. She couldn't let them see how much they were hurting her. "Think your better than us!?" they jeered. "At least we have families! Your's died in a fire you set!"

When they finally left to go pick on someone else, she vowed to be strong. She'd excel at everything—academics, martial arts, technology. And she'll never be weak again.

**~*S*~**

The 14 year old, small for her age, paced back and forth in her room, brown hair tangled and tears silently dripping down her face. The man who had set fire to Sara's parent's house had been found, tried—and found _innocent_! Apparently there was 'a lack of evidence' to prove him guilty. Bullshit! She'd been watching the entire trial on the TV, and there was plenty of evidence! So how did he escape justice!?

Sara trembled in pent up rage. People who escaped the law… People who make their victims suffer with the knowledge that they could strike again… THEY ALL DESIRVED TO BURN!

**Dedicated to the real Sosoamro, who is a homeless person I live with (joking… she's an internet friend.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spice of Your Life**

**Part 2 of 2**

Sara wiped the blood off her cheek as she stared at the body of her parent's killer. She killed him. With the pocketknife clenched in her trembling hand. She killed him.

Kneeling down beside the corpse, she dug out the man's wallet. After emptying it of cash and credit cards, she tossed it back onto the body in an attempt to make her revenge look like robbery. With one last look, Sara granted herself a small, self-satisfied smile before leaving the area.

**~*S&amp;S*~**

"Uh!" Sara grunted as she landed in a squat, then proceeded to complete a series of cartwheels. Near the bars, she then ran up to them and grabbed one, using her body's momentum to flip us. She stopped when her pelvic bone hit the bar, arms locking to keep her place. "I…have…to get…" She panted heavily. "Better!" And with that, Sara's body flipped forward.

**~*S&amp;S*~**

Flames licked up the side of the orphanage, reflecting off the 15 year old Sara's hair. The place that had been her home since her parent's death was burning brightly despite firefighter's attempts to put it out. Sara stood silently in the shadows, knowing that if they couldn't find her, she'd be proclaimed as dead. After all, the fire had started so close to her room…

As she walked away from the blaze, Sara died and Spice was born.

**~*S&amp;S*~**

Spice smirked as she entered the Blue Box Warehouse, located right between Yellow Box and Red Box. This one was in the best shape, but was as equally abandoned as the others. And it was now her new home. Sure it needed furniture, and a shit load of new technology, but she could steal that with ease. And the rat problem could be ignored for now. No one would ever find her here.

With a soft smile, she exited the warehouse, prepared to make it her Headquarters, and home.

**~*S&amp;S*~**

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Spice yelled as she raced down the alley. The man looked up from where he was pinning a teenager to the wall and ran off, leaving the girl to fall to the ground, crying. Spice kneeled next to her, looking for injuries. She appeared to be fine, but her jeans had been…forced open. A familiar fury burned in Spice's jut, but first she had to make sure the kid was okay. "Hey. Hey, look at me. He's not here anymore. You're safe."

The girl hugged her around the shoulders and buried her head into Spice's shoulder, shaking like crazy. "Shh…" Spice whispered, rubbing the sobbing girl's back awkwardly. "My name is Spice. Can you tell me your name?"

She heard, "Spice is an alias, not a name," from the face pressed into her shirt and laughed.

"Yeah. It is. I'm not comfortable using my real name anymore." Too many bad memories. The girl looked up and stared at her with odd red eyes. "If it makes you feel better, I can call you by an alias."

She nodded timidly before smiling. "I like Sugar. You know, like the saying. Sugar and Spice and everything nice.


End file.
